


Fuck Frankie

by cemetery_driven



Series: crimelord 'verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Crimelord AU, D/s, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimelord 'verse. Frank decides he wants to film Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Frankie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> For my muse, my flame, gerardwaysgay. I really hope I did this one justice.

 

Frank had been sitting in the study for hours, and Gerard was getting worried. He didn't want Frank to work himself to the absolute bone, not like he tended to do when things got intense. He knew how to fix it, and had, quite literally, served Frank a line of coke on a silver platter about fifteen minutes ago.

 

Frank was now fiddling his video camera, with Gerard sitting butt-naked, cross-legged on the bed with his collar around his neck. Gerard flicked at his hair, trying to keep his bangs out of his eyes. He saw the little red light start blinking on the camera, and blew a little kiss towards it.

 

“Wait, yeah!” Frank exclaimed. Inspiration had struck. “Put on a show, babydoll. Put on a show before I fuck you, yeah?”

 

Gerard bit his lip and smiled. “Put on a show, sir? What kind of show?”

 

Frank smirked. “Show me how much of a slut you are, Gee.”

 

Gerard giggled, and shook his head around to mess up his hair. “I don't want to look silly, sir,” he said. Frank scoffed.

 

“You're gonna look too fucking good, babydoll,” Frank mumbled, and ran his fingertips through the ends of Gerard's hair. “Come on. Talk to me.”

 

“I don't know what to say, sir,” Gerard whined. “I don't know how to be slutty.”

 

Frank snorted, and tugged on Gerard's hair roughly, making him gasp. “Fuck off, you don't. You know exactly how to be a little slut, Gerard. Give me a fucking show.”

 

Gerard whined lowly, and grabbed Frank's wrist. He traced his tongue over Frank's knuckle tattoos. “Good, sir?” he asked softly.

 

“You can do better and you know it,” Frank murmured, adjusting his grip on the camera.

 

Gerard sucked one of Frank's fingers into his mouth, made little whimpers as he moved his tongue around each knuckle. He let go, and rubbed his lips across Frank's wet skin, making his lips shiny with spit.

 

“Come on, babydoll,” Frank sighed. “I want a fucking show.”

 

Gerard exhaled, and guided Frank's finger down over his jawline, leaving a light trail of spit. He pressed at Frank's hand, silently encouraging him. Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard's pale throat and squeezed, and Gerard moaned softly.

 

“When can pet suck your cock, sir?” Gerard asked, quiet and strained.

 

Frank released his grip on Gerard's throat. “When I want you to. Up on your knees, touch yourself a little. Make it good.”

 

Gerard did as he was told, barely ghosting his fingertips over the length of his own cock. Frank didn't let him touch himself often, and Gerard didn't want to push his luck. When Frank didn't say anything, Gerard licked his palm and started jacking himself.

 

“Shh, not too fast,” Frank tutted. “Go slow, make those little noises. Show, babydoll.”

 

Gerard made a tiny breathless moan, and slowed his pace. He flicked his thumb over the head of his cock and bit his lip, staring right into the lens of the camera. He paused, to lick his hand again, and Frank swatted his hand away.

 

“No more. Wait,” he said, setting the camera on a stack of comics on the nightstand. He adjusted the angle slightly, and hopped on the bed. He wrapped his fingers in Gerard's hair and kissed him, aggressive, teeth and tongue and Gerard groaned inwardly.

 

“You're gonna ride me, babydoll,” Frank murmured, easing himself down onto his back. “You're gonna ride me, like the little slut you are.”

 

Gerard swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

 

Frank picked the lube up off the nightstand by the camera, careful not to knock it and end up with a video of the wall. He slicked himself up quickly, and wiped the excess off on Gerard's chest. Gerard flinched at the cold wetness, but didn't make a complaint. Frank would get the shits if Gerard whined about it, and Gerard wasn't willing to risk pissing Frank off right now. Frank had seemingly forgotten about the whole blowjob thing, which, in some ways, was a little disappointing, because Gerard could spend hours sucking Frank's cock if that's what he wanted.

 

Frank grabbed Gerard's hips and pulled him up, manhandling him so he was hovering right over his cock. He knew Gerard wouldn't need extra lube, or any stretching – Frank had trained him long enough by now that even though he knew it hurt Gerard, knew it stretched and burned a little, he knew that Gerard liked it that way.

 

With a small squeeze from Frank's hands, Gerard lowered himself onto Frank's cock. He hesitated when Frank first slipped inside, wincing at the stretch, and Frank adjusted his grip and forced Gerard down in one quick movement. Gerard hissed, and his entire body tensed up. Frank paused for a moment to let him adjust, before starting to guide him in shallow movements up and down on his dick.

 

Gerard slowly started to relax as his body adjusted to the presence of Frank's cock, and he let his hands rest on Frank's chest. He bit his lip softly as Frank just-missed his prostate, and caught his eyes.

 

“Sir, please,” he whispered. “Can I ride?”

 

Frank nodded and made a sound of agreement, and let go of Gerard's hips to grab the camera. Gerard adjusted his hands, and used them as leverage as he started grinding on Frank's cock, his hips moving in small circles, lip between his teeth. Frank pointed the camera at Gerard's face, and he ducked his head down.

 

“Fuck you, look at it,” Frank hissed, tangling his spare hand in Gerard's hair and yanking at it, making Gerard squeal. “Keep your eyes on this fucking camera, alright? You watch it, pet,” Frank murmured. “You watch it, and you fuck yourself on my cock, and if you're lucky, I'll come on your pretty little face.”

 

Gerard let out a low moan, and started riding Frank harder. His thighs were going to start aching soon, they always did, the repetitive up-down movement made them shake and twinge. He decided he didn't care, because he wanted to be good. He needed to be good. He'd found _just the right fucking angle_ and he felt every downward movement onto Frank's cock ripple through his nerve endings.

 

“Sir,” Gerard gasped, his mouth dry. He licked his lips. “Can... can pet come with, with your hands-”

 

“You want me to choke you again?” Frank interrupted. “You want to come all over yourself with my hand around your throat?”

 

The fingers from Frank's free hand wrapped around Gerard's throat, and Gerard flicked his hair out of his eyes. Frank's fingers tightened, slowly cutting off Gerard's air supply, and Gerard started riding him faster, the orgasm just starting to build up in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“You come when I say you can,” Frank murmured. “I'm gonna keep you on the fucking edge, just so I can watch it again later.”

 

Gerard whined in frustration, but didn't let up on his pace. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, staring into the lens of Frank's camera, his tongue darting out briefly to wet his lips between short, sharp gasps for air. He was aching to come, to make a pure fucking mess of himself, to feel Frank come wherever he wanted to, to breathe heavily and steadily again.

 

“Sir,” he choked out, just-audible over the soft, rhythmic groans Frank was making. “Please, can – can pet come?” 

 

“Keep going,” Frank murmured, gripping Gerard's throat tighter, his nails digging in to the delicate skin on the side of his neck. He hoped there would be little crescent-moon marks. “I'm counting down from five. On one.”

 

Gerard tried to throw his head down, but Frank's grip on his throat made it impossible. “Five.”

 

Gerard's pace didn't slow, but he could feel the burning pain starting in his thighs, the pins and needles starting to form in his kneecaps. “Four.”

 

A choked noise escaped Gerard's throat, and his thighs were trembling visibly. “Please,” he whimpered.

 

“No. Three,” Frank retorted, and adjusted his grip again. “Two.”

 

Gerard's elbows gave way, and Frank's fingernails scratched at his skin. “One,” Frank whispered.

 

Gerard's entire body shook, his knees slipping against the sheets, and he scrambled to grab at Frank's chest as his orgasm tore through his nerve endings. “Frankie,” he bgasped, Frank's hand still firmly on his throat. He didn't even register Frank pulling out of his ass until he was thrown back onto the bed and his head hit the pillows.

 

Frank straddled Gerard's chest, and Gerard's eyes were hazy and half-closed, he couldn't focus, but he could hear the soft sounds of Frank's hand moving quickly over his own cock.

 

“Please, sir,” Gerard whispered, his voice raw and wrecked. “Come on your fucktoy's face.”

 

Frank let out a low groan, and Gerard felt the warm splatter of jizz hit his cheek, then a second across his left eyelid. Frank wiped his cock over Gerard's lips, and Gerard darted out his tongue to clean him off, giving the head of Frank's cock a little teasing suck and a kiss.

 

“Look at me, pet,” Frank cooed. Gerard slowly opened his eyes, wincing and wiping the stray glob of jizz out of his eyelashes and sticking his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. He looked up at Frank, his eyes glassy.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Frank murmured. “Say something for the camera, babydoll.”

 

Gerard licked around his lips, and caught a few more drops of Frank's come on his tongue. He made a small moaning sound. “Thankyou, sir. Thankyou for fucking your little petslave.”

 

“Good boy,” Frank said, and set the camera down on the nightstand. “What's your chemical of choice tonight, babydoll?”

 

Gerard blinked, and thought for a moment. “Can sir so the lucky dip? I don't know.”

 

Frank stuck his hand into the top drawer, and fished out a little baggie of powder. “Babydoll cool with some speed?” he asked, hopping off Gerard's chest and grabbing a handful of tissues, wiping the drying jizz off Gerard's cheek and eyebrow and then Gerard's jizz off his own stomach.

 

“Yes please,” Gerard mumbled, and sat up slowly. He watched Frank cut out two lines on a comic book, and watched the first disappear up his nose. Gerard snorted up the other – speed burned more than coke, and he shivered. 

 

“You're such a good petslave, Gee baby,” Frank murmured, running his hand through Gerard's hair. 

 

Gerard looked over at Frank, and brushed his knuckles over the fading red hair on the sides of Frank's mohawk. “Can I fix that for you, sir? Can pet dye your hair and make it even prettier again?”

 

Frank laughed lowly. “Of course, babydoll. Clean yourself up, I'll go get all your hairdressing stuff set up.”

 

Gerard squeaked happily, and Frank tossed him the box of tissues before slowly wandering toward the bedroom door, to go and set up his little toy's favorite hair dye kits.


End file.
